The objective of this study is to develop a rapid and reliable method for the diagnosis of disease caused by opportunistic fungi, with special reference to common systemic Candida infections which occur in immunosuppressed patients with cancer by using gas-liquid-chromatography (GLC) from the classical, time consuming cultural methods. A simple gas chromatographic method has been developed for differentiation of various Candida species under in vitro condition based on their distinct "fingerprints" obtained from their cell analyses. This method requires only a small quantity of cells and the entire process can be completed in two hours. This method is rapid and can be very useful for clinical diagnosis for prompt treatment. An attempt will be made to identify the pathogenic fungi from clinical specimens (blood, urine, CSF, etc.) by pyrolysis gas-liquid-chromatography or GLC with electron capture detector. An animal model will be developed to correlate the systemic infection with distinctive chromatographic patterns of body fluid and tissues.